Strangers
by Sir Alwick
Summary: Minds can be quite easily changed. Changing a heart, however, therein lies a far greater challenge.


_Everyone in Jump City knew about Angelique's. The high end dining place uptown. The one with the large and luxurious window front, the white column entryway and the valet parking. It was the kind of place you think of when you hear the words "Five Star Dining." Wall to wall elegance. Low lighting and soft piano music wrapped up a fine wood finish. Intimately close table settings topped with cloth napkins and wine glasses with stems the width of a molecule. The wait staff was a walking cavalcade of straight teeth and well kept hair, wearing pristine white collared shirts with custom made marble cufflinks. They used words like 'Gentleman' and 'Madame' and 'Chateau Latour.' The air smelled like a mixture of lavender and freshly baked bread and even the bathrooms seemed to have a special gleam to them, almost as if they were just for show and not actual use, like a front put on by the owners to try and identify with the common folk. "See everyone," they would say, "We use the facilities just like the rest of you."_

 _Going here, to this monument to $100 plates, was certainly not Robin's idea. Though being taken in by billionaire Bruce Wayne at an early age meant he was exposed to similar aesthetics countless times before, he'd still never much cared for them. To him it was all just a bunch of falderal, an attempt to make the act of eating seem like something more than just a basic survival function. He came from a family of circus performers. Dinner needn't be anything more than hot dogs and popcorn. In truth there was only one person besides his adoptive father that could get him into a place like this, and that was the statuesque beauty on his arm walking with him up the main corridor, the one with the sparkly pink dress and the captivating green eyes._

 _And after all, it **was** their anniversary._

 _"Oh how wonderful," Starfire cooed as soon as she laid eyes on the dining room._

 _"Everything you hoped it would be?" smiled Robin._

 _"Oh yes. Very much so." She hugged Robin's arm as she snuggled the crook of his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. There were no shocked expressions or excited whispers to be found as they made their way up to the elegantly crafted, mahogany podium at the front of the room. In their holo-ring disguises they looked like most any other Jump City couple. Tonight was their night. There would be no interruptions._

 _The maitre d', a finely dressed man in his late forties with a well coifed if only slightly thinning hair do, smiled cordially as they approached. He bowed his head and greeted them in typical fashion._

 _"Table for two?" said Robin. "Under Robinson?"_

 _After a quick scan of the reservation list, the maitre d' found the alias. He smiled, said, "Very good," and "Right this way," and just like that their evening began._

 ** _Flip_**

"Dude, come on."

Beast Boy's voice was as sobering as an alarm clock. It penetrated Robin's thoughts and brought him racing to the present.

The green twenty-year-old lightly smacked Robin's arm and then gestured towards the screen. "Pick someone and let's get this thing going," he said.

Readjusting himself on the couch, Robin once again focused his attention on the fighting game character select menu flickering away on the TV monitor. Moving the cursor about the screen, after a few moments he made his choice and a few seconds later the match began. For the next several minutes Robin and Beast Boy leaned forward on the couch, clicking away at their controllers as their onscreen avatars responded by pummeling one another to within an inch of their lives.

"Are you okay, man," asked Beast Boy after a beat. "You had this weird look on your face."

"I did?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, you looked...not all there. I thought you might have had a brain slug or something."

Robin arched an eyebrow. "Brain slug?" he asked dubiously.

"What? They exist. They're like the size of a swedish fish. They squirm their way into your brain and take over, making you a slave to their will."

"Is that right? And what do these brain slugs force you to do exactly?"

"Well...you know...slug...related things."

"Uh-huh."

"Hey, in our line of work I don't think it's ever worth ruling anything out."

Robin had to chuckle at that. Beast Boy may have been prone to wild fantasies, but on that point he wasn't exactly wrong.

"Well, anyway," continued Beast Boy. "Brain slug or not, you did look weird. Are you feeling alright?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders. Truthfully he did feel a little off, but simply chocked it up to the gooey bacon and cheese omelette he had for breakfast. "Yeah, fine," he answered. "I guess my mind just wandered off for a second."

"Good," replied Beast Boy. "Then I guess I won't feel bad about this." Beast Boy's onscreen avatar executed a brutal 10 hit combo that sent Robin's tumbling head over heels through the air before landing with a hard thud on the simulated ground. The ring announcer declared Player 2 the winner. "Oh yeah," the green man cheered. Jumping on his feet he went into his victory dance as he started to chant, "Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! Beat Robin! Beat Robin!"

Robin's shoulders slumped as he shook his head in mild disgust. He was about to retort when suddenly the room was awash with a pulsating red light. The video game vanished from the monitor and was quickly replaced with an electronic blueprint of Jump City's upper west side. In a flash he was at the control console. Typing rapidly, he narrowed down the source of the emergency beacon. As he worked, the door behind him swiftly opened, bringing Raven and Cyborg to his side.

"What's up?" asked Cyborg.

"Suspicious activity detected at one of the city's electrical plants," replied Robin. "Looks like Dr. Light."

"Goody," bemoaned Raven. "Any chance you'll finally just let me banish him to a dark void this time?"

"Sorry Raven," answered Robin. "Still not how we do things." Turning away from the control console it was then that he noticed something was amiss. Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg… He counted only three bodies. Someone was missing. As if on cue the door to the common room opened once again.

"Sorry, sorry," spouted the missing teammate. She flew with surprising speed up to the console, stopping just beside the others. "Late. I know. Real late."

"Glad you could join us," said Robin, his tone only slightly chastising.

Bumblebee sighed bitterly. "Hey, cut me some slack, I was getting changed. What? You want me to go fight crime in my sweats?"

Robin, not looking to argue, simply smiled and said, "I guess not."

xxxxx

The battle with Dr. Light went about as expected. The good doctor was right in the middle of a plan to use the city's power supply to burn out every electrical lock within a two mile radius, opening the doors to all sorts of havoc. Despite a handful of new tricks, Light's plan nevertheless turned out exactly like all the rest. The finishing blow came when Robin knocked Light's helmet from his head with a well placed bird-a-rang, presenting Bumblebee an opportunity to incapacitate the villain with a well placed electric stinger right in the ear. The blow was painful, disorienting and far too much for the good doctor to overcome. Beast Boy downed him with a ram charge, Raven wrapped him up in her dark energy tendrils and Cyborg slapped the cuffs on him. Another job well done.

Despite the flawless victory, however, Robin found himself incapable of celebrating. As the others high-fived and congratulated one another, he simply sat on the hood of a local police car and stared out into the air.

"You okay?" asked, Cyborg, after noticing his condition.

"Fine," answered Robin, turning to face him. "Just thinking I guess."

"'Bout anything in particular?"

Robin sighed as he fiddled with his fingers. "About how fast things change, I guess. I mean it seems like yesterday we were all just strangers to each other. Raven would rather die than smile at one of Beast Boy's jokes. No one but you was allowed to drive the T-car. I don't know. I guess I just find it amazing how fast everything gets switched around. And yet it happens so gradually we hardly even notice it until its right on top of us."

"Things ain't _that_ different..."

Robin didn't answer, rather he turned his attention back to the empty street in front of him.

"…but you're right," continued Cyborg after a moment. "It ain't the same without her, is it?"

Again Robin gave no response, just continued to stare.

"Have you thought about going to talk to her?"

"Oh yeah, I've thought about it. I've thought about it a lot. But..I don't know…it's just been too long. She's not gonna want to see me."

"You know that for sure? How do you know she's not sitting up there feeling the exact same way you are and just hoping that one of you gets up and makes a move?"

Robin was slow to respond. For several moments he looked at the ground, thinking deeply. "Do you really think there's any fixing this?"

Cyborg smirked. "Hey. Wouldn't hurt to try."

It was at that moment the radio inside the police car crackled to life. "Attention all units," it squawked. "Attention all units. We have a situation developing down at the first national bank. An unidentified assailant just-"

Robin didn't hear the rest as he turned and looked at Cyborg.

"Don't worry about it. We got this," assured the metal man. "You go do your thing."

Robin nodded. He stood, fired his grapnel into the air, and was gone.

xxxxx

"I've locked on to your coordinates," said J'onn. "Stand by for teleportation.

Robin stood completely still as the air around him warbled and stretched and bright blue light filled his eyes. He felt a slight tingling sensation as molecule by molecule he was disassembled and sent soaring effortlessly into the sky, racing through time and space, only to reappear in the blink of an eye on the main deck of the JLA watch tower. J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter and the Watchtower's head administrator, greeted him as he arrived.

"Welcome back, Robin," the green skinned being said courteously. "It is always a pleasure."

"Good to see you too, J'onn," replied Robin.

"The young lady should be in the commissary. There is still an hour before she is due back out in the field."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

The martian wished him luck and Robin swiftly made his way out the door.

xxxxx

The Watch Tower commissary buzzed quietly with voices as Robin arrived, not quite half-full with all manner of costumed superheroes looking to take a break from the hustle and bustle that came with being defenders of the Earth's peace. A quick survey of the room and a flash of cherry red hair filled his gaze. Starfire was just as beautiful as ever, sitting at one of the long rectangular tables at the far right corner of the room. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his nerves. This was it. No turning back. Or at least that's what he thought. He took two steps then, realizing she wasn't alone, quickly halted. Awkwardly stumbling on his toes, he swiftly retreated back beyond the commissary's main doors. Upon his original scan of the room he'd failed to realize that Donna Troy, the original Wonder Girl, was sitting at the table with her. The two of them were having an animated conversation and seemed quite content, and suddenly he felt like a complete fool for even showing up in the first place. He couldn't very well just go waltzing up to the table now, not when she had company. Peering back into the room and observing their meals, he noticed that Donna was nearly finished hers while Starfire still had much to go.

Detective work was all about choosing your moments. It's equal parts patients, skill and luck. He had the patience. He had the skill. All he needed now was the luck. So he waited. Taking position outside the door he sat and waited, alternating between peering back into the room, checking his watch and hoping for a miracle. Eventually though, his plan payed off. After about ten minutes Donna got up from her seat. Taking hold of her lunch tray she waved to Starfire before making her exit, leaving through the archway on the opposite side of the room. He had his chance now. And he was going to take it.

Entering through the doorway once more he made his way across the commissary floor. With each step he felt himself grow heavier. He had not expected to feel so nervous and yet his palms were sweaty, his stomach was in knots, and his heart was pounding like a Neil Peart drum solo. But still he kept moving forward. He was just within earshot, close enough to make his move, when a terrifying realization hit: he had no idea what he was going to say. He was so focused on getting to this point he'd neglected to give it any thought. The urge to flee came suddenly. He had to get out of there. Retreat, formulate a new plan and try again another day. He might have done just that too if at that very moment Starfire hadn't spotted him. Her green eyes met his brown ones and all at once he felt like the proverbial deer in the headlights. Too late. This was it.

He was better on his toes anyway.

"Hows it going?," he said, expertly hiding his nervousness.

"Greetings," she answered, looking somewhat awestruck. "I...was not expecting to see you here."

He hesitated for a moment before gesturing at the empty seat in front of her and asking, "Mind if I sit down?" The alien girl shook her head 'no' and Robin quickly sat. "I guess it's been a while," he said after making himself comfortable.

"Yes it has. I thought perhaps you might still be angry."

Robin shook his head. "Nah." Another terrifying realization hit. "Why? Are you?" he asked, a little too quickly for his liking.

Starfire answered, "Not so much," and Robin breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "How are the others?" she then asked. "It is my understanding that Bumblebee has joined the team."

"Yup. Karen's really stepped up."

"My apologies. I had actually meant to visit, but it has been 'the busy' here."

"Yeah, I'll bet. Tell me about that. You're the first of us to ever make it into the JLA. That's really incredible, Star."

Starfire smiled bashfully and bowed her head, the very sight of which brought a smile to Robin's face and caused the tightness in his stomach to abate. "It has been quite the experience. There is much travel. Our duties don't simply limit us to Earthen matters but rather we sometimes journey to neighboring systems. I cannot remember the last time I spent so long in space."

"So it's good?"

"Oh yes. I have met many wonderful people and made several new friends."

"That's great, Star. I'm happy for you."

Starfire nodded and said, "Thank you." The two of them chatted idly for a few more minutes before a painful lull suddenly manifested itself over them.

Finding himself once again at a loss for words, Robin could feel his discomfort returning. Things had not gone how he'd hoped but he wasn't certain what else he could do. "Well I guess I should leave you to it," he said almost sadly as he got up from his seat. "It was great talking to you."

"Yes. To you as well," answered Starfire.

"I guess I'll see you around." He turned and gave a small wave, said, "Bye."

Starfire said, "Farewell," and Robin began making his way to the door. He only made it three or four steps, however, before swiftly retuning to his seat. To hell with looking foolish. "Look," he said, laying his palms flat on the table as if attempting to steady himself. "Star...I just want you to know that I'm sorry about the way things ended between us, and...I wish I had done things differently. I know I'm not always the most attentive and I can be a real jerk sometimes and you deserve way better."

"No, no, please, the fault is mine. I ask so much of you, perhaps too much. My upbringing I think has made me too dependent. I sometimes believe myself to require more than is actually necessary. Please accept my apology."

"Are you crazy? You were great. I'm the screwup here."

"No, it is I who is the 'screwup."

"I'm sorry."

"I am as well."

"Could we please just...give this another chance."

Starfire smiled warmly and said, "I'd love that."

All at once Robin felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, as if the air that he breathed was now fresher, more clearer than it had previously been. He was so relieved he actually found himself laughing.

"What is funny?" questioned Starfire, a little confused.

"Nothing, it's just...You have no idea how scared I was about coming to see you here."

"Were you now?"

"Oh petrified. I had no idea if you were going to just throw me out the second you saw me."

Starfire giggled. "I was fairly angry with you for a great many weeks."

"Yeah, me too." Robin laughed again as another realization suddenly struck him. "Tell me, can you even remember what it was we were fighting about?"

For a moment Starfire was silent. She looked straight ahead and her eyes focused on nothing as she probed her mind for the answer. Soon she laughed and said, "I am afraid not. Can you?"

Robin chuckled. He looked down at his hands and struggled to remember. "I think...it was you birthday. No, no, it was our anniversary. We dressed up real nice and went to that fancy restaurant. We sat down, got our meals and...

 ** _Flip_**

Robin jolted awake as he felt the weight of his head come swinging down to his chest. For several moments confusion was all he knew as he struggled to make sense of his surroundings. Eventually things began to fall into place. He felt the familiar hardness of his office chair against his back and quickly realized he had fallen asleep at his desk again. He was back in his room. He had been dreaming, but what about he hadn't the foggiest idea. He remembered he was with somebody, but he couldn't recall who. He was happy, but why? The crystal clear picture he'd had in his head had become gray and cloudy. Already the dream was retreating into the ether, far from his cognitive grasp. He struggled in vain to recall it for a few more minutes until he was finally shaken from his focus by the sharp wail of the Titan alarm. Turning in his chair he faced the doorway, but didn't stand. Suddenly lacking the motivation necessary to even move he simply sat and stared out into the open hallway at the flashing red and white lights. Suddenly there was movement as Cyborg ran past, only to stop and step back into sight.

"Hey man, what're you doing? Don't you hear that?" he called over the alarm after observing Robin still sitting in his chair. "We gotta go."

Cyborg's words penetrated something in Robin's brain deep enough to shake him from his stupor and get him on his feet. "Right, right," he said. "Sorry, still half asleep I guess." He was about to say something else when he saw Bumblebee buzz her way up to Cyborg's massive shoulder.

"Something wrong, gentlemen?" she asked.

"Nope, we were just moving now, right Rob?"

Robin hesitated as the last lingering remnants of his dream disappeared entirely. With the last of the cobwebs gone he felt his confidence returning. His fists clenched and his chest swelled as he declared, "Right. Come on Titans, let's get going," and then followed his two teammates out the door.


End file.
